Big Bob
Acquisition Cost: 3, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description Big Bob is a large and vast man, as large and vast as his native CAS-born Texas. Never without his white suit, complete with a southern bow-tie and white Stetson, he speaks quickly, but not without the southern twang and drawl. Despite his appearance of a southern lackwit, he is fiercely intelligent and can out-hustle and out-negotiate anyone on the streets, which is why he has become the de-facto go to for the shadow community. Big Bob has long since been in the business of selling used vehicles. So much that he has learned the less public members of society Really enjoy having no questions asked. Providing a variety of vehicles in a functioning state with all the amenities taken care of. Pesky things like wireless antennas, VINs, Grid Guide, tracking tags, paint schemes, identifying features all removed as part of Big Bob's stocks. The reputation he's built up in the shadow community means when you need a vehicle that you may or may need to stay attached to look no further than Big Bob. He does love repeat customers. Likes: CAS, UCAS, Genuine American Vehicles, Haggling, Repeat customers. Dislikes: Paperwork, Foreign vehicles, Questions on where things came from, Competition. Special Rules Teacher * Negotiation Buying Vehicles You can pick up used versions of most vehicles from Big Bob. They will have some alteration to their stats in some way, but they will be cheaper than book price to compensate. Ask and see what current specials he's got in stock! Discretion is the better part of business All of Big Bob's vehicles come stripped of tracking capabilities. Genuine High Qualibur Automobile Big Bob sells just about any ground vehicle for half cost. The vehicle comes with an altered statline: *-2 Armor, -2 Body *-1 to all other vehicle stats *No Grid Guide (manual driving only) *"You can get it in any color you want, as long as it's primer grey." (Unless otherwise noted.) (Note: Repairs can be done on these aspects. The materials and effort/work will bring it up to the cost of a new vehicle. Each "feature" must be repaired in order. Cost is 20%, 15%, 10%, 5% of the vehicle's cost. Grid guide repairs are optional.) Some like it hot Big Bob is willing to take vehicles off of your PC's hands. However if it is a vehicle that is currently being sought after by "the cops," do not expect to get paid for it. The money you are not getting pays for his silence. Also, he knows that he's got you in a spot and you don't have much room to negotiate. Yeah, I know a guy Big Bob knows "a guy" that can do vehicle (drone) mods. At book price +10% for him getting you in contact with him. As a note you will never actually meet this guy. Drop off the vehicle and money at Big Bob's, and pick it up when he tells you its done. 25 mile guarantee Big Bob sells "disposable" vehicles. These are typically 15-25% of the book cost. They will be picked up in a "turned on and engine running" state. They come with the used vehicle statline adjustments with the additional tags of Gremlins (2-4 gm discretion), with the note that a critical glitch ruins the vehicle forever. If they are turned off you will need a pilot test to get it running again.Category:Contact Category:NPC Category:Contact Stable